Our love will always be there!
by Amy Lallis
Summary: After the Great Magic Game between each Guild of Fiore, Fairy Tail is celebrating its victory. But in this celebration a couple is forming, clumsiness and love will be there ! One-shot! Please, reviews!


**Hey, guys! As I said before, I translated this one-shot in English!**

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

This story takes place just after Fairy Tail's victory in the Great Magic Games.

Fairy Tail's members were celebrating their victory, commenting on their champions' feat. Erza, Grey and Jubia were congratulated by everyone, Luxus was devoting himself a worship by the Raijinshuu. Gajeel was, as for him, drinking a beer near the bar. Panther Lily congratulated him copiously, happy with their 3 months training. Lily couldn't help looking Levy out of the corner of his eye. His fellow followed his look and saw the person he was looking at. Levy was surrounded by her two henchmen who formed the Shadow Gear team. These two were still arguing about the question of "Who will have the honor to sit next to Levy'?". This one sighed and looked at the other members of the Guild who were enjoying the event. She took a look at her companions and saw that they were still squabbling. She stood up and left the bar before one of them can remark, head down. Lily looked Gajeel surprised.

- Why won't you join her ?

- No ! Why should I do that ? She didn't congratulate me! Gajeel grumbled, looking obstinately at his glass's contents.

Lily sighed while looking at his fellow. Sigh that Gajeel heard very well.

- What ?

- Go see her ! She was afraid for you during the Championship, you know? She nearly choked me…

- Aye !

A silence settled over them. Lily looked at Gajeel again.

- I know very well that you care about her and that you like her more than you want to admit it.

- What ? Whatever ! revolted the Dragon Slayer, looking anywhere else than the Exceed.

- Go !

He pushed him from his chair. Gajeel grumbled but consent to left the bar. Lily looked Jett and Droy, who were dumbfounded, and laughed.

Gajeel was looking for Levy by smelling her scent. He finally found her, she was sitting on the side of a fountain, her knees under her chin, lost in her thoughts. Yet, she felt the presence of the Iron Dragon Slayer and raised her head with surprise, drying her tears with a lively gesture. _Why did he come to see her?_

- G… Gajeel ?

This one sighed and sat by her side. The silence set in. Levy looked Gajeel, wanting to ask him a question but she shut her mouth. Gajeel realized that and looked at her with his red iris.

- What's goin' on, Shrimp ?

- Stop calling me like that ! got annoyed Levy.

- No, gi hi ! So, what's goin' on ?

She sighed and put back her head on her knees.

- No, nothing. Just usual things. Jett and Droy who fight to have the "privilege" (she made the signs with her little fingers) to sit by my side. It gets me on my nerves and I left…

- Why don't you tell them ? Gajeel asked, frowning.

- Tell them what? the little mage asked and who didn't see what he want to say.

- Well, to tell them that you don't love them.

She sighed another time, having fun to touch her orange dress' hem.

- I told them, you know ! But it doesn't seem to come in their head that I could love another person. Moreover, they broke the record of the quicker one who was knocked back

She started to laugh, but a laughter without joy. Gajeel just keep on looking at her then a gleam of comprehension passed in his glance.

- You love someone else? He asked with a curious tone.

- What ? Erm, yes. No ! Well, I don't know, she said while blushing.

- Who it is ? he asked still curious.

Levy kept silent. Gajeel sighed but respected it. If she didn't want to tell him, it looked her.

Behind Levy and Gajeel, Lily was watching them. He kept an eye on Gajeel particularly, praying that he won't hurt the young Mage involuntarily, knowing his way of speaking and of reasoning. He knew that he had a crush on Levy. And this one had too. It was as clear as 2 and 2 make 4. Gajeel felt Levy's glance on him.

- What? he asked a little brutally.

- No… Nothing, Levy answered, her cheeks still red. It is just that… you removed your bandana?

Gajeel looked at her for a while and started to laugh.

- Ah, yeah, I zapped to put it on.

- Oh…

Gajeel looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

- Anyway, congratulation for the match. I… we were afraid about you, with Rogue's match…, Levy said suddenly, her cheeks red and her look on her feet.

- Well, it was nothin'!

- Yes…

Levy stood up and smiled at Gajeel. A little forced smile, he noticed.

- I will join them, otherwise they will be anxious. Sorry to have disturbed you, Gajeel!

- Tch, you didn't disturb me, Midget.

He looked at her while she was returning in the coffee, her shoulders curiously tended.

- You wonder who it can be, aren't you?a mocking voice asked on his left.

He jumped when he realized it was Lily. _Shit! He did not even notice him!_

- I don't see what you are talking about ! he answered by taking care not to look at him.

He stood up too and came in the coffee. Lily started to sigh.

When Gajeel came in the coffee, he looked for Mirajane. He sighed in relief inwardly. Levy was out of hearing. Because yes! He wanted to know who Levy had a crush on. Not that he really cared, even though when he knew that makes his stomach upset. He felt a mix of anger, surprise and jealousy? No! It was not possible ! Anyway, he didn't know and he was pissed of putting questions in his mind. So, he had to ask Mirajane to know and … to know in fact, given that she knew everything. Yet, he saw that Mirajane was with Lisanna and Lucy. He grumbled but continued on walking. He greeted the devil woman and sat down in front of her.

- May I ask you a question about Levy? He asked while looking at the young Mage in the corner of his eye.

- Yes, of course, Gajeel! Mirajane answered with her eternal smile while Lisanna and Lucy were looking at eachother with a knowing look.

Gajeel noticed it and turned towards Lucy.

- What? He grumbled.

- Erm… nothing, nothing at all! So, what's wrong with Levy?

- She told me that she wanted to date someone. As you seem to know everything, I thought that you should know it.

Mirajane, Lisanna and Lucy looked at each other and smiled.

- Yes, We think we know it! Lucy answered while looking at Levy in the corner of her eye.

- Is it someone from the Guild? Do I know him? Was he on Tenrou Island?

- Oulah! Mirajane exclaimed in front of the number of questions. Not as quick! Repeat, please ! We will answer you. Lisanna, can you serve a lemonade to Levy ? The poor girl will probably need some company with those two idiots.

Lisanna smiled to her sister and complied. As soon as she had left, Gajeel asked again.

- Is he from the Guild?

- Yes, sure, answered Lucy.

- Do I know him? He goes on while he was feeling an odd heat in his belly.

- Yes, very well, I should say, answered Mirajane.

- Was he with us on the island?

- Yes, he was! So, did you guess? Lucy asked, smiling.

- I don't know, Grey, Natsu, Elfman ?

- No, no and no!

- Tch! I don't know ! Tell me, it will be more easy !

- It's not us who have to tell you that, go ask Levy !

- But she doesn't want to tell me!

- I know who it is in any case, Lily exclaimed as he was arriving.

- Tch! You're pissin' me off!

He got up and joined Levy who was laughing with Lisanna. Levy jumped when she saw Gajeel approaching, a furious gleam in his eyes. What did she do?

- Can I speak to you one minute?

- Erm… y… yeah, why? Levy asked, beginning to be afraid of him.

- You'll see!

She got up and followed him outside in order to sit in the same place than before. He went in front of her, the same gleam in his eyes.

- I spoke with the Barmaid and Bunny Girl…

- Mirajane and Lucy! She said, stressing on the names.

- Yeah, whatever.

- Why? She asked after a time of reflexion.

- In order to know who you want to date.

Levy looked at him, frightened. He didn't do that, didn't he?

- They told me that he is part from the Guild and that he was with us on the island, so who it is? He asked in looking her in the eyes.

She was so confused and surprised of the situation in which she was that she forgot to breathe in. She realized that when she wanted to get up and that stars were on her eyesight. After breathing in, she went in front of him, angry.

- But, who do you think you are? It is my private life ! It is none of your business! She howled.

- I want to know who it is! What does it upset you? I won't tell it to someone and who do you want I tell it?

- It… it's not the reason, you, Rhaaa!

She was going to leave but she felt Gajeel's hand taking her wrist. She made an about-turn to find her nose on his chest. She moved backwards immediately, her cheeks on fire in spite of the situation.

- What's now? She howled.

- I won't let you leave as long as you don't tell me that, he grumbled while he asked himself why he really wanted to know it.

- Ve… very well, you want to know who it is? She said while trembling of fury.

- Yeah!

- It is you, Baka!

When he heard it he let go of Levy's arm by surprise. She took advantage of it by running out of him, certainly towards the hotel. Gajeel just look at her running until he wasn't able to see her anymore. For the first time of his life, he didn't know what to do. He felt a presence by his side and turned over. Lily looked him with a gleam of disapproval.

- What? What did I do?

- Do you know that you just hurt her?

Gajeel grumbled. He didn't want to speak to him. Lily sighed.

- Considering how long I told you to face with your own feelings about this…

- Shut up!

Lily looked up and met his companion's furious glance.

- Go see her! Tell her that you are sorry… and how you feel about her in passing.

- Tch, yeah.

He saw Gajeel got up in order to join Levy to their hotel.

Levy was crying on her bed.

- What a Baka! He destroys everything, every time! Imbecile, cretin! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!

She punched her pillow in rage. As she was on her belly in her bed, she didn't see Gajeel coming in her bedroom by the balcony. He hesitated 2 minutes and sat down on her bed, putting his hand in her blue hair, not knowing what to do else. Levy hiccupped when she felt his hand and stood up in order to face Gajeel. But before she can say anything, he took her in his arms and whispered in her ear:

- Sorry, shrimp… I didn't know…

- If you have paid attention, you should have known it sooner! She grumbled still angry against him.

Gajeel sighed, contenting himself with slapping her back clumsily. He put his head on her head, smelling her odor. He felt his heart beating hard and a pain, which was not too uneasy than that, taking shape in his chest. He lifted her chin with his index finger and dried her tears with his other hand. He didn't know what to say, neither to do. And as Levy didn't say anything, a silent came, interspersed by Levy's sniffles who was drying the rest of her tears. Then, he understood. He felt in love with her. He didn't know what to do, contenting himself by looking like Levy was doing now.

- I…don't mind it… I shouldn't have told you that… forget!

- I… I think that it will be difficult to forget…

She looked at Gajeel without understand, then she saw his face approaching slowly from her. She kept her eyes open, not daring to understand where he wanted to go. When she felt the Dragon Slayer's lips on hers, she closed automatically her eyes. She felt Gajeel's hands on her waist and approaching her of him. She put her hands around Gajeel's neck and leant her head in order to approach herself more of him. She felt a tongue touching her low lip and she opened her mouth, letting him exploring her palate. She moaned: he offered her boundless horizons. Yet they had to stop in order to take their breath back, remained in the same position. Levy looked Gajeel in his eyes, letting herself hypnotized by his red iris.

- I… I love you Gajeel!

- Me too, Shrimp…

She relaxed against him, a desire of bath running suddenly her mind. She smiled to the Iron Dragon Slayer and took his hand to go to the bathroom.

**Sooo? What did you think? Reviews are welcome! Have a nice week!**


End file.
